


De parte de Santa Claus

by AlAlba



Category: Free!
Genre: Espíritu navideño, Fanfic ilustrado, Fluff, Free! Eternal Summer ending AU, Free!Mook AU, M/M, Vamos que Haru es un sireno y Makoto un bombero y viven juntos.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAlba/pseuds/AlAlba
Summary: Es la primera Navidad que Makoto y Haruka pasan juntos. Fanfic ilustrado.(Lo subo ya porque es un regalo de Secret Reinas Magas, pero igual le doy un repaso más adelante).Revisado 8/I/2017





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fidjie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidjie/gifts).



 

 

 

A las 00 horas y 46 minutos del 25 de diciembre, justo cuando doblaba la esquina que daba a su calle, Makoto vio cómo los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer. Al observarlos danzar en el aire helado, recordó un día de primavera en que los cerezos, ahora pelados por el invierno, cubrían las aceras de un manto blanco. 

El día en que conoció a Haruka.

 

Makoto sonrió. No solía nevar por Navidad. ¿Sería otro milagro de Santa Claus?

 

 

Apenas hacía una hora, dormitaba durante su guardia cuando un ruido lo sobresaltó. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con Nichols, un compañero del cuerpo de bomberos. 

 

\- Tachibana, vete a casa.

 

\- ¿Eh? - Aún medio adormilado, Makoto no entendió muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo. Nichols no tendría que llegar hasta la hora de relevarlo. Por la mañana, si no se equivocaba.

 

\- Ya he cenado con la familia y he acostado a mis hijos. No les veré abrir los regalos, pero... te debo una por lo del año pasado, ¿no te parece? 

 

Makoto solía tener buena suerte cuando sorteaban los turnos de trabajo, pero nunca le había importado cambiar el suyo con el de algún compañero menos afortunado. Sobre todo el año pasado, después de que ocurriera... aquello. 

 

\- Venga, Tachibana. Que hoy tú también tienes a alguien esperándote en casa.

 

 

Un pequeño copo de nieve aterrizó en la nariz de Makoto, y apenas tardó en derretirse. Debía tenerla del mismo color que el reno Rudolph, de contento que estaba ahora mismo. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Terminó por aceptar el ofrecimiento de Nichols, a pesar de que, si Haru había vuelto del trabajo, ya estaría dormido.

 

Pero para más sorpresa, al acercarse a casa Makoto vio que las luces de su apartamento estaban encendidas. Aceleró el paso sin darse hasta que, cuando se vino a dar cuenta, se encontraba jadeando frente a la puerta.

Colgados de ella, un grupo papanoeles algo estrafalarios le dieron la bienvenida.

 

\---

 

Siempre que Makoto entraba en su apartamento, solía recibirlo el delicioso aroma de la cocina de Haruka. Aquella noche, el olor era especialmente embriagador. El inmediato rugir de sus tripas lo condujo hacia la cocina, donde su compañero, de espaldas a él, maniobraba entre fogones. 

 

\- Ya estoy en casa.

 

\- Hola. - Respondió, de forma breve y tajante, como era habitual. - La cena está casi lista. 

 

Haruka llevaba puesto, debajo del delantal, aquel jersey navideño de gusto discutible que le había regalado Nagisa. Makoto fue a colocarse a su lado. Se detuvo para observarlo. Vio cómo se llevaba una cuchara a los labios y su nuez bajaba al tragar; cómo, instantes después, sus ojos bailaban bajo las pestañas, dudando si añadir más sal o no.  
No se había encontrado con él desde aquella mañana, cuando salió temprano para ayudar en lo que sería un día ajetreado en el restaurante.

\- ¿Qué?

Haruka lo miró de reojo, algo mosqueado. El borde de sus orejas de madreperla destacaba, sonrosado, bajo la negrura del pelo.

\- Nada, Haru. - Respondió Makoto, inmensamente feliz.

\- Si te aburres, ve poniendo la mesa.

\- Claro. - Sonrió.

Makoto se dirigió hacia el armario de los platos, pero un pensamiento lo detuvo en seco. Había estado tan entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de compartir una cena navideña con Haruka que apenas había prestado atención a algo extraño. No era muy normal que su compañero de piso se hubiera puesto a cocinar a esas horas de la noche cuando, además, sabía que él no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Un calendario con los turnos de trabajo de cada uno adornaba la puerta del frigorífico.

\- Haru, ¿sabías que venía?

Haru lo miró y pestañeó.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y eso? - volvió a preguntar, incrédulo.

\- Me lo ha dicho Santa Claus.

Haruka soltó aquello sin darle importancia y volvió a sus quehaceres.  
Makoto no supo muy bien qué responder.

\---

Tras la cena, como sucedía con frecuencia, Makoto se deshizo en halagos hacia la cocina de Haruka. Y también, como era costumbre, Haruka se empeñó en contestarle que eso (pavo trufado a los tres cítricos en infusión de rosas y aroma de caballa y garum) lo podía hacer cualquiera.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Haru!

\- No son más que las sobras del restaurante.

\- Digo que gracias por haberme esperado para que cenáramos juntos, Haru.

Haruka le retiró la mirada, algo azorado. No sabía muy bien qué decir, así que se levantó para recoger los platos.

\- Hoy hemos salido tarde y... bueno, ya te lo he dicho, me avisó Santa. - Tras responder aquello, escapó hacia la cocina.

Aunque algo inesperada, Makoto terminó por encontrar simpática la mentirijilla de Haruka. Después de todo, era la primera Navidad para él, y la figura de Santa Claus lo había fascinado desde el principio. Con la excusa de las fiestas, había llenado la casa de papanoeles de toda forma y tamaño, como los que adornaban la puerta. Makoto tampoco olvidaría jamás cómo le brillaron los ojos a su compañero cuando se cruzaron con uno de carne y hueso en el centro comercial.

Sin embargo, tanto misterio resultaba sospechoso. Quizá todo se debiera a que Haruka estaba un poco pez (nunca mejor dicho) en la terminología y el lenguaje navideños. Tenía que haberle confundido eso de que "Santa Claus" se usara también como nombre en clave para señalar a quien te había hecho un regalo. ¿Tal vez se refiriera a Nichols? Debía de ser algo así. Seguramente lo avisó antes de que llegara Makoto.

\- Claro. Tendré que darle las gracias a Santa, entonces. Se ha portado muy bien.

Haruka no tardó en volver de la cocina con un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, que colocó en manos de Makoto. Después, se sentó frente a él e hizo como quien mira caer la nieve por la ventana.   
En cualquier otro momento, ese comportamiento de cascarrabias, tan típico de Haruka, le habría hecho mucha gracia a Makoto. Pero la undécima sorpresa de aquella noche lo había dejado perplejo. Desde luego, lo lógico en Navidad era recibir algún regalo, pero ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que fueran a a regalarle nada a él. Después de todo, ya tenía más de lo que podía desear.

  
La envoltura era tan preciosa y elaborada que habría querido guardar el paquete así para siempre, pero notó la impaciencia mal disimulada de Haruka. Aunque procuró tener cuidado al abrirlo, acabó por rasgar el papel.  
\- Qué manazas. - Se burló Haruka.  
\- Jo, Haruuu. - Makoto desechó el resto del envoltorio y se encontró con un bonito y abrigado jersey. El rostro se le iluminó de alegría - No me digas que... ¿Lo has hecho tú? ¡Es precioso! ¡Me encanta!   
\- No es nada. - respondió Haru, visiblemente apurado ante la efusiva reacción. - ¡Oye...! No hace falta que te lo pongas aho-...  
\- ¡Me está perfecto! Haru... Gracias.  
Makoto sonreía emocionado. Le había faltado tiempo para quitarse el que llevaba y cambiarse a su nuevo jersey. Haruka suspiró y sonrió también.  
\- Me alegro. - Los dos se miraron durante un instante, felices.  
\- Santa me pidió que te diera otro regalo.  
Otra vez Santa.   
\- ¿Um? ¿Qué...?  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, Haruka se había levantado de su silla y lo había envuelto en un abrazo. Makoto sintió cómo sus brazos le rodearon con suavidad la espalda, la caricia de su pelo lacio en la mejilla, el calor de la piel bajo la ropa.  
Él también lo abrazó, con fuerza. Algo en su interior le llevó a aferrarse desesperadamente a Haruka, como si de un momento a otro se le fuera a escapar. Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había abrazado, y cómo después se le había escurrido entre los dedos.  
Entonces creyó que lo había perdido. Para siempre.  
Por eso ahora no quería dejarlo ir. Necesitaba sentir, con todo su cuerpo, que Haruka estaba ahí. Que siempre estaría ahí.  
Haruka pronunció su nombre para despertarlo de ese mal sueño.  
\- Makoto.  
Sus ojos, serenos y azules, le hicieron recordar el día de verano en que los dos nadaron juntos en el mar.  
\- "Nunca más te dejaré solo".  
Makoto no supo decir si de verdad había oído esas palabras. Tal vez las leyó en su mirada.  
Como un encantamiento, hicieron desaparecer de su interior el último resquicio de miedo.

 

\---

 

 

Un par de días después, Makoto volvió a coincidir con Nichols en el mismo turno. Llevaba puesto el jersey que le había regalado Haruka. Por tercer día consecutivo.

\- Vaya, qué jersey más bonito. ¿Regalo de Navidad? - Su compañero le guiñó el ojo.

 Makoto asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

\- ¡Me alegro de que mereciera la pena! - Nichols, bonachón, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. Makoto quiso dedicarle unas palabras de sentida gratitud.

\- Muchas gracias por relevarme en el turno. Y gracias por... avisar a Haru también. No hacía falta que le dijeras que... em... je, je. - Se puso colorado antes de continuar. Nunca habría imaginado que ningún colega fuera a llegar a esos extremos para devolverle un favor.

Pero Nichols se había perdido en la segunda frase.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, chico. Vine corriendo hacia aquí y después de que te fueras hubo una emergencia. No tuve tiempo de más. Yo no avisé a nadie.

\- ¿Eh?

 

Qué cosas. A Makoto no se le había ocurrido pensar hasta ese momento que, si existían semipeces capaces de transmutarse en masas de agua, ¿por qué no iba a existir Santa Claus?

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Estuve pensando mucho en si Haru diría "Papá Noel" o "Santa Claus", pero como en Japón es "Santa", me decidí por el segundo.
> 
> Nichols se llamaba Smith al principio. No sé exactamente de qué nacionalidad son los habitantes de este AU. He escogido un nombre inglés para él (y relacionado con San Nicolás) por eso de que el ending está ambientado en Australia. Luego me di cuenta de que, si están en un sitio similar a Australia, la Navidad tendría que ser en verano (?). Pero ya tenía escrita la similitud de las flores del cerezo con los copos de nieve con la que empieza el fic y me gustaba demasiado para cambiarla :P Así que... ¡blanca Navidad! ¡Nieve! 
> 
> Siempre escribo historias de gente comiendo y estando en casa. Qué se le va a hacer, son mis moes.


End file.
